Love's Lasting Touch
by Kaitylyna
Summary: The Cullen's have just escaped a near death by the Volturi and think their lives are finally going to be getting back to normal until tradgedy strikes. Esme's ex husband from when she was human shows up wanting her back. Can the Cullen's save her?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: When she heard the news she fell to her knees sobbing. He lifted her back up into his arms, "My love, I will fight for you. No one can ever take you away form me."

Chapter 1:

BPOV

After the Volturi had gone our lives went somewhat back to normal even thought we all knew that it wouldn't be long before they reappeared with looking to destroy us all. I kissed Nessie goodnight as I

laid her in her crib for bed. Edward was lying on our bed waiting for me to return to his arms. I relaxed into his arms taking in his sweet scent that I had come to love even more now that I had vampire

senses. He kissed my hair and pulled me on top of him staring into my eyes before kissing me again. I loved these few moments we had to ourselves at night. It gave me a chance to let go of the troubles

from my old human world and now my new vampire world. I heard Edward gasp just before Alice burst into our cottage and knocked on our door. "Could you please be quiet Nessie just went to bed."

"Oops I'm sorry can I come in its very important that I talk to Bella." I sighed and sensed Edward getting very annoyed with his seemingly indefatigable sister. He rolled off of the bed kissing my

forehead before walking out of the door stared icily at his younger sister on the way out. She pounced onto the bed beside me euphoria emanating all over her face. "What are you so excited about?"

"I had a vision earlier that Carlisle is planning on asking Esme to marry him again! He thinks that they should renew their vows just in time for their 90th anniversary." I knew that Esme was going to

be thrilled if Alice could keep her mouth closed. "That is wonderful. Esme is going to be enraptured beyond words when he asks her. Do you know when?" "Of course! He is going to take her to the

a fountain in Paris where he asked her the first time in one week." "Alice, remember you have to keep your mouth shut. I wouldn't tell Carlisle either let him handle it the way he wants." "You're

right. You keept this to yourself no body knows abou this yet not even Edward which is becoming incresingly difficult because I am running out of ways to keep him out of my head." "Oh here," I

pulled my shield over her, "now you don't have to keep him out I will." "I just had to tell someone about it. Rose is in one of her moods she isn't even talking to Jasper right now and he hasn't

spoken a word to her." "She will be fine I will talk to her." She hugged me before bouncing out of the room. The thing is I know exactly why Rosalie is angry right now. While she and Emmett were

searching for people to witness for us against the Volturi they stumbled upon a vampire that had the power of touch. With one touch she could do whatever she wanted to from turning you to ash to

making butterflies fall from your hands. She had already experimented with her gift to give herself a child and it worked perfectly but Emmett had refused to allow her to go through with it. He argued

that there were too many risks and he wouldrather have Rose alive than have a child with the chance of her dying. Rose had been angry and depressed ever since their return refusing to speak to

anyone. She hadn't left her room now for two weeks and we all knew she was slowing beginning to starve herself. Edward came back into the house after a few minutes wrapping his arms around me

stwisting me around so I was facing him. "What was that all about and why are you blocking Alice's thoughts?" "It is a secret trust me you will know in about one week. I will be right back I have to

go and talk to Rose. She is hurting right now and I am the only one she is willing to talk to right now." He stared quizically into my eyes for a moment and I knew what he was trying to do. He was

just waiting for the right moment when he had worked his full effect on me and my shield was sure to snap. I looked away before it became impossible. "That's not fair!" "I know, love I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." I said kissing him and smiling. "You have no idea the effect that your smile has on me. It's like I melt." I laughed and ran out the door heading back to the house. Everything was

quiet so I knew no one was home. They all tried to give her as much space as they could so they could avoid confrontation. I went up the familiar stairs stopping at her door to knock before entering.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rosalie was sitting in a chair staring out the window at the world passing by. She had no makeup on, hair undone, she gave new meaning to the term dead on your feet. She startled me whispering,

"I know what you are thinking and I don't blame you. I am a complete mess." "Rose, I'm not here to critisize you. I'm here to be your sister and help you through this." "You shouldn't have to be here.

I mean I really appreciate you coming and Bella I really do love you but Emmett should be here. He is my husband and he should be here consoling me and helping me through this not siding against

me." I nelt beside her, "Rose, he's hurting too. He knows how much you want this baby he wants one just as much but for him just the thought of what could happen to you scares him. It would kill him

to lose you, Rose. In his eyes he would rather live an eterninty without children than live one minutes without you." "Bella, I see what he is saying but that doesn't matter to me. I know that sounds

really selfish but now that I know this is possible I have to have it no matter what the risks." "Rose, I never told anyone this Edward doesn't even know but when I found out I was pregnant with

Renessmee I was elated until I caught onto what Edward had planned. He wanted carlisle to take the baby becuase he knew it was going to kill me. It was like my whole world came crashing down

I was willing to run away or do anything to keep them from taking her. I knew she was going to kill me but none of that mattered I instantly loved her so much. I guess what I am trying to say is that I

no exactly how you feel and I want you to know I am willing to do anything I can to help you do this." She snapped her head toward me shock spread across her face, "You would really do that for

me?" "Of course. You are my sister and I am going to stand by you no matter what. I know what you are going through and it kills me to see you like this." "Thank you, Bella." she said hugging me

tightly. "You always welcome, Rose. Now get yourself together and I am going to go talk to Emmett." "Ok." I walked out of her room and outside to go find Emmett he had left a while earlier to go

hunting by himself for a while. It didnt take me long to find him even though it was very dark outside. He was sitting on a boulder with his head in his head sobbing until he heard me coming.

"Emmett are you ok?" He rolled his eyes at me, "What do you think?" "Emmett, I know you are hurting but I need you to listen to me. Rose, still loves you I know you think she doesn't anymore but

she does very muh so but she wants this more than anything-" He cut me off, "Bella, why did you come here? To guilt me into saying yes? I know she wants this I do to but I will not risk her life like

this for anything. So you can stop trying to play arbiter for us." "Emmett, I'm not here to try and solve your marrital problems I am here for my sister who is sitting in that room killing herself over this.

Emmett, you are going to lose her if you don't try to talk to her." His face was contorted in pain at what I was saying, "I know but Bella you know what it is like to lose someone you loved. The

difference is I want get her back she will be gone forever." "You're right I do know how it feels but I am going to tell you something that not even Edward knows yet. When I found out I was

pregnant I was overjoyed with the thougth of having a child even though I had never really wanted one. When Edward told me that he was going to take it away from me my whole world came

crashing down around me. I knew that there was no way he or anyone for that matter was taking my baby away and I was prepared to do anything I could to stop them even though I knew that

she was going to kill me in the end." He stared at me for a long time before saying anything else, "I know and if Edward hadn't have been able to change you, you would have died too. You have

no idea what Edward went through seeing you like that slowly dying right before his eyes. Honestly Bella, I could never live through that even if I knew she was going to live in the end." I dropped

my head I knew what he had gone through and I would never forgive myself for putting him through that but I could not let them take my baby girl. "All I'm saying is that you need to talk to her. Go

home and talk it out with her, Em. She needs you now more than ever right now." "Your right. Thank's lil sis." he said tousling my hair. I watched him run off back home. I sat up on the boulder

thinking about what Emmett had said about Edward when I was pregnant. I felt horrible for putting him throught that and causing him pain. I have no idea how long I sat there completly absorbed in

my thoughts before I felt a familiar set of hands surround me pulling me down fromt he boulder. He studdied my face seeing the amount of pain and angziety scaring him. "Love, what's wrong?"

It took me a moment to collect myself so I could answer without fear of my voice breaking, "I had been talking to Emmett about Rose and he agreed with me." I stopped and noticed Edward

staring at me befuddled so I continued, "He also said that no matter how much he wanted this he could never survive going through what you went through when I was pregnant." my voice was

barly even a whisper now but I knew he heard me. I could feel him stiffen as the memories resurfaced and a growl escaped his lips. "He had no right to make you go through that." "No, its ok. I am

just so sorry for all of the pain I caused you." I buried my face into his chest sobbing. "Bella, Love, why are you crying? I hated all of the pain you were going through and it nearly killed me seeing you

that way but look what we have now. A beautiful daughter that brings joy and laughter and so much happiness into our lives every day." He lifted my chin up to kiss me. "I wouldn't change a single

thing about our lives right now. Everything is perfect I have the love of my existence and a daughter that I love and adore." I smiled as images of Renessmee played in my head, "I know and neither

would I but I just wished it would have been easier for you somehow." "My life is exactly the way I want it. Now come on we need to get back to Renessmee she willl be up in a few minutes and

Jacob is home watching her. He plans on taking her to the reservation today while we hunt.

**Please R&R! My next chapter should be up tomorrow night!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had packed Renessmee a bag and sent her off with Jake for the day while we hunted. She so excited to be spending the day with Jacob and the pack they all adored her and loved her visits. Edward

and I ran back to the house to the house to meet Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper for a hunting trip. We were all giving Rose and Emmett the house for the day they still hadn't worked out all of their

issues and needed to be alone. Everyone was already waiting by the porch ready to go when we arrived. As we took off into the woods I followed behind Edward closely who was leading our group

through the winding trees to a herd of deer that I could now smell. Their sweet scent was causing the flames to lick at my throat and I just let go allowing my senses to take over while I took out three

deer before sitting back to watch Edward dance around a mountain lion he had found a few yards away. He was so graceful as he crouched ready to spring when an ear splitting scream made us all

jump where we stood and dash over to Alice. Jasper was already there holding her in his arms as she lay torpid from whatever she had just seen. "Alice? Baby, talk to me. What did you see?"

"I-I-It's ." She was so taken aback that she was unable to speak. I turned to Edward who looked like he had turned solid white also. "Edward, what is wrong?" "It's Victor. Esme he is alive and coming

here. He saw you when you and Carlisle when you went to California to hunt and he wants you back. He is part of the southerners so he has an army that he is bringing here in one week to get you

back." By now Alice had regained her composure and was standing but Esme was in complete shock unable to speak. I looked from Edward to Carlisle for answers but non could be found both of them

wore the same mask of shock and anger. I let my shield down to talk to Edward, _Edward, what is wrong? _He whispered something to Jasper, grabbed my hand, and took off running to where I had no

idea. It didn't take me long to figure out where he was taking me when I began to smell our scent being crossed through the familiar paths that lead straight to our meadow. He never let go of my

hands and I knew something was wrong. His face was a mask of anger, torture, and pain that I knew was all for his mother. My heart ached seeing them all like this but I was so confused as to

what had happened between Esme and Victor. I put my palm against his cheek feeling him calm down under my touch, "Edward, what happened?" He hisitated but answered me, "Victor as you know

is Esme's ex husband from when she was human but she hated him. They were forced together by their parents back in 1925. From the outside everything looked wonderful for them but when the

doors closed he beat her every night until she was found out she was pregant. He loved and adored his new son more than anything. When the baby died he blamed Esme for his death. Esme

couldn't take it anymore now that she had lost her very reason for living so she decided to kill herself. She thought it was the only way since back then divorce was an abominasion so a few days

after the baby's funeral she went up to a cliff face high in the mountains and jumped. Hikers found her a few hours later but the doctors pronounced her dead at the hospital until Carlisle saw her. He

could still hear her heart and wanted to help her so he changed her." We fell silent for a long time as I thought back through everything that he had just said. I felt so bad for my mother. Every emotion

possible was flowing through me, anger, pain, remorse, sympathy and I just wanted to run back to her and wrap her in my arms. "I had to get away from there before I lost it. The images of what she

went through still haunt me to this day and I couldn't take reliving them again." "I understand." He smiled pulling me up with him. "We need to be getting back Nessie will be home soon." We ran the

whole way back to the house to wait for Jake and Nessie to return.

**Please R&R! If you guys want to see my interpretation of what Esme's ex looks like send me your email address and I will forward you the pic! Also If you want to know my inspiration for Love's Lasting Touch I listened to Stand In The Rain - SuperChick. It really inspired me in places for my story. Anywho I hope you guys like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The house was silent when we returned so Edward and I went straight back to our cottage to wait for Nessie. I pulled out my phone to call Alice and check on Esme and Carlisle. She answered on the

first ring, "Bella? What happened to you two?" "It is a long story but how is Esme?" "She is pretty shaken up but she seems to be handling it pretty well. Carlisle is with her for now." "That's good

I was so worried about her I had no idea why she was so scared of Victor." "I know. Oh while you were out Jacob called and said that Renessmee fell asleep at his house so he is just going to let her

stay there for the night." I sighed wishing Jacob would have just brought her home Edward was not going to be happy about this. "Ok. Thanks Alice." "Bye, Bella!" I hung up the phone and went to

go sit beside Edward who was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels. "That was Alice she said Jacob called and he is not bringing Renessmee home tonight she fell asleep and he hates

to wake her." "Ok." I stared at him confused he was certainly acting strange. This was not the reaction I was expecting. He turned around noticing I was staring at him and starting smiling. "What?"

"You're not mad?" "No. Why?" "I don't know I just thought you would be mad seeing how you don't really trust the wolves." "Well I see it this way: She is with Jacob who I some what trust now and

I have you all to myself for the whole night." He said smiling my favorite crooked smile. In one fluid motion he had me off the couch and on the bed. It wasn't long before I could begin to see the first

few rays of sunlight filtering in through the trees and hitting Edward's back. His diamond skin sent sparkles dancing around the room. I could never get over the awe I felt when I saw the beauty of his

skin in the sunlight. I could hear paws beating into the ground and I knew I had only a matter of minutes to get up and get dressed. As I was walking out of the bedroom Nessie was just about to

collide into my legs when I reached out and scooped her up into my arms. Jacob had been chasing her around trying to act scary until he rounded the corner and saw me holding Renessmee.

"Sorry, Bells." I glared at him once more before turning to Renessmee, "Hello my sweet baby girl." "Mommy, I had so much fun with Jakey. We went running, ate marshmallows, and went clif-"

I saw the color leave Jacob's cheeks when he saw the look on my face. I could not believe he actually took my daughter cliff diving especially after what happened to me last time. I set Renessmee

down on the floor. "Baby go find daddy." She took off running outside to find Edward. Jacob was now slowly backing out of the house as I crouched ready to spring and attack him. Anger flooded

through my veins sending acid swirling in my mouth. I could not believe he would ever take my baby jumping off of a cliff. We were now outside and Jacob was beginning to shake as his body prepared

to phase. "Bella, you don't want to do this I will hurt you." Edward was at my side pushing Renessmee and I behind him while he crouched baring his teeth at Jacob. A hiss escaped my lips as I moved

to stand beside Edward. "Guys, it was just some harmless fun. I had her the whole time." "You allowed my daughter to jump off of a cliff Jacob Black!" Edward growled. By now I could hear our family

coming to see what was going on. "She could have drowned, Jacob. Renessmee is not a full vampire she is still very susceptible to being hurt." "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it. I was being stupid."

"Yes you were." Rose said as she came to stand beside me. The rest of our family were in a loose line between Jacob, Edward, and I trying to mediate. "I want him out of here. Don't you ever

some around my daughter again, Jacob Black." I growled. I could see the pain marring his face as he took in what I was saying. "Jasper, Emmett, would you please escort Jacob to the border."

Carlisle ordered more than asked. They were gone in a flash off toward the border and I immediately began to regret what I had said to Jacob but I was too full of anger to ask him to come back and

apologise. I turned around and noticed that Renessmee was standing by a tree crying while she covered her eyes. I ran over to her scooping her up in my arms, "Baby, I'm so sorry." "I don't

want Jake to leave. Why does he have to leave?" "Well, Jacob did something that mommy and daddy told him not to and now he has to be punished like you have to go to time out when you do

something you're not supposed to." "What did he do?" "He took you cliff diving. When mommy was younger she tried and almost drowned which scared daddy. Mommy and Daddy could never lose you

sweet heart. You mean the world to us and it made us mad when Jacob put you in danger like that." Edward was now knealing beside me hugging us as I sobbed along with Renessmee. After our

confrontation I put Renessmee down for a nap while Edward and I talked. "I don't know what came over me back there. It was like anger flew through me knowing that Jacob put her life in danger

like that." "It's ok, Love. You were scared of what could have happened when he took her cliff diving. I was too and then I saw in his head that he was planning on phasing." "I just feel bad for

Renssmee seeing me like that. I feel like she hates me now because I sent him away." "She doesn't hate you. She was crying because she was scared for you. She knew Jacob was going to phase

and she was worried that you would get hurt and if you hadn't have thrown him out then I would have. Literally." I luaghed laying back in his arms. I knew that sooner or late I was going to have

to forgive Jacob. There was no way he could survive without seeing her for very long but for right now he was just going to have to suffer for a while.

**Please R&R! If you guys want to see my interpretation of what Esme's ex looks like send me your email address and I will forward you the pic! Also If you want to know my inspiration for Love's Lasting Touch I listened to Stand In The Rain - SuperChick. It really inspired me in places for my story. Anywho I hope you guys like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It wasn't long before I heard Renessmee waking up and the patting of little feet coming down the hallway. I smiled but grew sad knowing that it wouldn't be long before that would all end. She came

staggering into the living room rubbing her eyes and climbing up to sit with me. "Did you have a nice nap?" "Yes, I want to play a game." "Ok we can play whatever you want why don't you and daddy

pick one while I make you a snack." "Ok." she slid out of my lap running over to Edward. I grabbed her some of her favorite cookies and a glass of milk stopping when I saw my phone lying on the

table light up with a new message. I flipped it open and read the message that was form Rose. _Hey it's me Rose. I was just wondering if maybe you and Edward wanted a night out. I could keep Nessie if you_

_want. I miss her it feels like it has been forever since I last saw her._ I smiled knowing just how much she probably missed her. I really hoped Emmett changed his mind and at least agreed to try this for

Rose's sake. I hit the reply button, _You know you don't need a reason to see her but since you offered we would be love for you to come over and watch her for a while. _I mashed send and went back to the

living room to play with my daughter and husband. For the rest of the day we stayed at home playing games and just being together. Some people would say that this would be boring but no matter

where I am or what I am doing as long as I am with my family I am happy. It was getting near 5:00 and I knew Rosalie would be getting here soon so I went into the kitchen to start Renessmee's

dinner when my phone started ringing. I sighed seeing that it was Jacob's number but answered it anyway. "Hello?" "Bella? Bella, please forgive me I was so stupid to allow Nessie to do that. I know

you and Edward are mad but please I am willing to do anything just to see her again." "Jacob, she could have drowned. She is not a full vampire she is still very suceptable to getting hurt or sick."

"I know and I will never do anything like that again without asking you first. I swear." "You can come by tomorrow around 9:00 to see her but we are going to set up some ground rules. You are going

to definatly try your best to win back our trust with her." "I will. I will do anything. Thank you so much Bells." "Your welcome see you tomorrow." "K. Bye." I hung up the phone and started back cooking

when I felt him watching me. "What?" "You know you give in too easily." "And that is a bad thing?" "No, not all the time. I think you could have been alittle harsher with Jacob but then again you said

ground rules. What do you have in mind?" "Well if he wants to see Renessmee he has to come here and it has to be on our terms. I don't want her on the reservation where we can't get to her.

He is also going to have set times that he is allowed over. No more late nights for her." "I couldn't agree with you more. I also think that he needs to watch his mouth. I don't want my daughter

exposed to that kind of language yet." "She already gets enough of that from Emmett." He laughed, "Yes, she does and I had better go get the door Rose is here." I finished Renessmess dinner

as I heard Rose coming in and talking to Edward and Renessmee. She came into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter. "Someone is happy." You could see the euphoria bubbling out of her.

"I am very happy. Emmett has agreed to try having a baby although he does have a few stipulations he is willing to try." I hugged her tightly knowing just how happy she was. "I am so happy for you,

Rose." "The best part is Alice has seen a vision of me becoming pregnant and it is going to be great. She even saw that it is going to be a girl!" "That is wonderful. What does Emmett say?" "He is

thrilled about it. We have got to start planning everything!" "Yes we do you should only have three months after becoming pregnant to plan and prepare." "I know I feel so rushed but Alice has already

begun the nursery and Emmett and I are building our own houes a few miles away but construction won't start for a while. I am leaving him in complete control of that." "You just may regret that."

"I know but he wanted to." "Oh well I should be going Edward and I have a plane to catch Alice and Jasper left sometime early this morning. Are you sure you don't mind watching her for a few days?"

"Of course not. I love her like she is my own." "Ok." I kissed Renessmee goodbye, grabbed my jacket, and was out the door running toward the house." Edward was already there waiting in the car all

ready to go. "Love." He said kissing my hand. He sped off toward Seattle where we were to board our plane that was going to Brazil. We were in charge of gathering the Amazonain Coven once more

to protect Esme this time. The longer I sat in the car thinking to myself the more the depth of the situtation we were in settled in my mind. We were in serious trouble to be calling on the other covens

for help. I could feel a lump growing in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't help but clutch my stomach. "What's wrong, Love?" "I just feel like I have a not in my stomach. Sitting here thinking about all

that has happened is scaring me. I am so scared about this fight, Edward. I have a really bad feeling about." "Love, there is no reason for you to be scared. I will protect you and Renessmee from

anything." "I know you will and that is one of the things that scares me. I can't lose you. Do you think I could ever live without you? My life has no meaning no purpose without you in it." "You are not

going to lose me, Bella. No one is going to die in this fight. I promise you. I love you." "I love you too. It just scares me to think that we will actually be fighting." "Have you forgotten this is not the first

time we have fought by no means. We fought off Victoria and her band of newborns." "I know." "Then don't worry." "Ok. How has Esme and Carlisle been holding up?" "Esme seems to be doing fine

but she is scared. Carlisle seems to be fine he and Emmett were leaving after us." We were just about to enter the airport entrance when Edward's phone started ringing. "It's Alice. Hello?"

His whole body seemed to tense up his fist gripping the steering wheel. "Edward, what is it? What is going on?" "Are you sure?" He hung up the phone and turned to look at me, "Alice just had a

vision of Victor coming early and kidnapping Esme, Rose, and Renessmee." My whole world crashed down. I jumped out of the car and took off back toward home. I knew I could make it there faster

than driving so I pushed myself faster until everything was just a blur as I shot past. I had to make it there in time he was not going to get away with taking my family especially my baby. I could hear

Edward fast on my heels as he tried to keep up. In a matter of minutes we were back at the house but Edward caught me by the waist before I could break from the trees into the yard. Why was he

not letting me go. I had to get to my baby. He was going to take her. I fought his firm grip to no avail he was too strong. "Wha-" He put his hand over my mouth. "Shh" "They are listening. They are

already in the house." "Edward, so help me I have to get my baby." "There is nothing we can do. We are out numbered. There are only four of us and twelve of them. Rose will protect her. I can

read Victor's mind and he wants nothing to do with Rosalie and Renessmee. He is contimplating releasing them." I sat still incarcerated by Edward's iron hold as I listened to the rapid sound of my

daughter's heartbeat as she became scared it quickened. This was torturous as I listened to the conversations in the house. "He isn't releasing them but he won't allow anyone to hurt Renessmee. He

relates his own baby to her." I was releaved that she was going to be ok but I had to get her back soon. Emmett and Carlisle came to a stop beside us but we all had to hold Carlisle back from busting

into the house. You could see the pain spread across his face as he watched them taking Esme, Rose, and Renessmee away. My heart broke seeing Victor holding her as he ran.

**So I thought I was going to have more chapter's up by now since it is a Saturday but everytime I get a chapter started something goes wrong with my computer and it crashes. So here is chapter 5 finally up and running. I hope to have two more finished tomorrow but who knows. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry to leave you hanging at the end.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I tried to make a run for it, Alice wasn't here and I could out run Edward if I tried hard enough. I flew past them going after Victor's Coven, I made to the river when I was attacked and brought down

on the other side. "Bella, you can't go after them. I can't lose you too." he said his voice full of pain. "Edward, I have to get her back." I sobbed into his chest. "I know and we will I promise." He just

held me while I continued sobbing. I had just watched my daughter, my mother, and my sister being kidnapped all in the same day. There should be a limit on what you are allowed to go through in one

day but if there is it most certainly doesn't apply to me. He pulled me up as we made our way back to the house to wait for Alice and Jasper to return. Carlisle was sitting in the couch with his head in his

hands sobbing. I hated seeing my father, the bastion of comfort and calmness for our family, so distraught. I walked over to him and hugged him I wasn't sure of what else to do. There was nothing else

anyone of us could do for now. Edward was on the phone with Zafrina and by the buzzing coming from the phone I could tell she was very angry that someone had taken not only Renessmee but Rose

and Esme too. Emmett was on the phone with some friends from Montanna talking about what had just happened. I pulled out my phone and called the Denali coven. Tanya answered on the first ring,

"Hello?" "Tanya it's me Bella. We need your help desperatly. Today Esme, Rosalie, and Renessmee were kidnapped by Esme's ex husband from when she was human , Victor. Is there anyway you can

help us?" "Of course we will be there in a few hours." "Thank you so much." "Bye." I hung up the phone and went upstairs to our room to wait for everyone to return. I layed face down on the bed and

just sobbed. I could not lose my daughter after everything we had been through to get her. I knew when I got my hands on Victor I would make him pay for what he has done. I heard Edward come

in and wrap his arms around me as I continued to sob. "I'm so sorry, Bella." "It's not your fault." Alice and Jasper returned about an hour later with about ten people that were willing to fight for us.

I hadn't thought about it but Jacob had no idea that Renessmee had been taken so I pulled my phone out and called him. "Hello?" He sounded sleepy. "Jacob, it's me Bella. Listen you have to come

and help us. Renessmee, Rosalie, and Esme were taken this morning. We are gathering as many people as we can to help us." "Oh my God, Bella. We will be over in a few minutes." I hung up and

went downstairs to find Edward. Everyone was gathered around the living room talking to Carlisle as they planned out the attack. The Denali Coven was here, some nomads, the Amazonians, and

some that I didn't even know were all piled in talking. I saw Alice waving me over to where she was and I went to stand with her. "Bella, I am so sorry. We are going to get them all back." "I know."

"Have you had any more visions?" "Yes, I see us going to a ware house where they are hiding and it looks like we are going to win." I stood watching Edward talking to a group of people at the

couch when I heard Alice gasp. Her eyes made her look a million miles away as she took in what she was seeing. "Alice what is it?" Jasper urged. Edward was at my side in a flash with the same

expression as Alice. "Edward, what is gong on?" My voice sounded panicked. "He is going to kill you, Bella. You see him holding Renessmee and you go after him but he is quicker and he kills you."

I felt my knees go weak as the walls began to spin around me. The next thing I knew I felt someone lifting me up and placing me onto the couch. "What happen?" my voice was barly a whisper.

"You fainted, love." His eyes were full of worry and agony. "Alice saw you attacking Victor and he killed you. Bella, promise me you won't try anything like that." "I promise." I sat up turning to meet

the cautious eyes that were staring at me now. "So what is the plan?" "We are leaving in thirty minutes." Jasper answered me. We ended up leaving early and we all began to run for Los Angleles

to save my baby, mother, and sister. Edward and I ran in the front, Carlisle and Emmett behind us, and the rest followed as we neared the warehouse. At least a dozen wild red eyed vampires

were outside guarding the door and the permiter. I could hear Renessmee's rapid heart beat coming from inside the building and I had to hold myself back from bursting through the doors to save her.

Edward motioned for everyone to get ready as we each one by one desended from the tree line onto the parking lot of the abondoned building. There were hisses and snarls as they watched us

encroaching. Growls and sounds of anger were coming from everyone in our group, I even found myself snarling and hissing as a girl stood a few feet in front of me crouched. Edward saw what she

was thinking and pushed me behind him just before she sprang. Emmett collided with her in mid air before dismembering her in a matter of seconds. The huge doors slid open as Victor came out

holding Renessmee and two other vampires came out pulling Esme and Rose with them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As he came out with a complacent grin on his face I took a step forward but was stopped by Edward's firm grasp on my waist. I saw my daughter's face fill with tears as she saw me and my heart broke

in two as I longed to run over and save her. "Well what do we have here?" Victor mocked. "You have my wife, daughter, and grand daughter, Victor." "The last time I checked she was still mine according

to our marriage license." "A death certificate makes that null and void. I want to do this peacfully so please hand them all over and we will leave." He laughed, "You think you're so incisive don't you?

I'm not that stupid. You'll kill us all the minute they are yours again." "My father never goes back on his word. I want my daughter back now." "Let's not be hasty." He tossed Renessmee in the air like

a rag doll as she let out an ear splitting scream. Everyone hissed and snarled ready to attack. "Edward, let me go." I tried to pull away from him but it was useless he was too strong. He looked

Renessme in the eye, "I thought that was fun didn't you?" She still had tears in her eyes when she spit right in his face. He slapped her and dropped her to the ground. I saw my chance and ran

hurtling everyone in my way to get to my baby. I scooped her up just as Victor caught my arm twisting it around. Edward was at my side in a flash pinning Victor to the wall as I ran with Renessmee. I

handed her off to Zafrina and took off to help Edward. Everyone had begun to fight and attack from the sounds of rock hitting rock. Victor had gained an edge against Edward so I jumped onto Victor's

back pulling his arms from Edward's neck only to be thrown down. Victor had me lifted by my neck as he prepared to tear me apart. My whole entire life literally flashed before my eyes. Edward,

Renessmee, Charlie, my family, I was going to lose it all. Edward saw him and nocked me out of the way and in seconds he had torn Victor limb from limb. He ran to me hugging me, "Don't you ever do

anything that stupid again. You could have gotten yourself killed." "I know. I know I'm so sorry." "Come on we have work to do." We went off helping the others finish up before we began setting the

piles of bodies on fire sending purple haze drifting into the sky. I looked around at everyone who was now reuninted with their mate it was a time for celebration. I found Renessmee and crushed

her to my chest so thankful that she was ok. "Oh Renessmee, I love you so much. I am so sorry." "I was so scared, mommy." "I know baby but mommy and daddy are here now." I had noticed that

Edward wasn't with us and I began to search for him getting panicked until I saw him leaning over a body with Carlisle. My eyes zeroed in when I noticed the body was Jacob. I gave Renessmee to

Esme and ran over to where they stood, sliding onto the ground beside Jake. "What happend?" Edward and Carlisle exchanged weary glances. "Bella, I'm so sorry but he is gone." "What? No he can't!

That's immpossible." I was begining to lose it as I took in his lifeless body. My whole body was shaking as I sobbed for my lost friend. Edward nelt down beside me ans scooped me up in his arms. I

leaned into his chest where the sobbing only became worse as he told Carlisle we were leaving. He ran with me in his arms the whole way home not stopping until we were in our cottage lying on the

bed. My mind was clouded with remourse and sorrow keeping me from thinking straight. I just couldn't accept that he was dead. I had just been talking to him and watching him fight and in an instant

his life was over. I felt pain for losing one of my best friends, pain for causing Edward pain as he watched me suffer, pain that I wasn't strong enought to tell my daughter about her "Jakey", and pain

for how hurt Billy and Charlie would be. "Bella? Are you ok?" "I don't know." "I'm so sorry. I'm right here for you, love." He kept me wrapped in his arms for the rest of the night as I sobbed and

mourned for my Jacob Black. In the morning Edward walked out of the room so I could have a few seconds to myself. I went into the bathroom, fixed my hair back, and chaanged my clothes before

walking out to face the inevitable. Telling Renessmee.

**I'm so sorry everyone for having Jacob die in this story. If you are a Jacob lover please forgive me but someone had to die in this story. Not every war can be won where everyone comes out unscathed. Thanks for all of the great reviews you guys have been so supportive! love you all! I hope to have Renessmee's response up tomorrow but you know how mondays are.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to start this story off by thanking everyone for their great reviews. You guys are awsome! I'm sorry I had to kill Jacob but I hope to make up for it. Please R&R again!**

Edward and I began walking to the main house slowly. I knew this was not going to be easy at all. Renessmee loved Jacob only making this that much harder for me. Thank God I have Edward to help

me. Edward could feel the tension building inside of me, "Love, you don't have to do this alone. I am here for you." "Thank you. Edward, I love you." "I love you too." He pulled me into a hug as we

broke into the front yard. From the sounds coming from the house she was happy playing with Emmett. As I opened the door she smiled and ran into my arms hugging me. "Hey baby." My voice was barly

audible as I brushed her hair out of her eyes. She lifted her hand to my face and images of Jacob flooded my mind. She was worried about him because he hadn't come by to see her. "Oh, baby. Come

with me mommy needs to talk to you." Edward stood up to follow us but I waved him off, "I've got." "Are you sure?" "Yea." I scooped her up as I ran with her to the meadow that Edward and I had

come to love and spend a great deal of our time. I sat in the middle of the clearing with her in my lap as I prepared to say the words that were going to crush my daughter. "Mommy what is wrong? You

and Daddy look so sad." "That is because baby we are. Do you remember when Jacob came to help us get you back yesterday?" She nodded her head. "Well, he was trying to fight off a bad vampire

with red eyes like grandpa Carlisle told you about when the vampire caught him and hurt Jacob." The tears were already forming in her eyes and I could only guess that she already knew what I was

going to tell her. "Jacob was hurt so bad that grandpa couldn't help him get better and he went to heaven." She started sobbing burying her face in my shirt as she cried. I began sobbing with her at

seeing my baby in that much pain. It hurt to see her grieving and so upset. "I don't believe you. You just don't want me to see him anymore." "No, baby, I'm telling you the truth. Jacob has gone

to heaven now to see the angels and be with God. Mommy would never lie to you. Never." She was so mad and hurt all at the same time. She beat her fist against the ground screaming. I wished

Edward would have come then. She needed both of her parents right now. Alice must have seen this because just as soon as I thought about him he came walking out of the trees and sitting on the

ground next to us. "Alice said you would need me." "Thank you." He lifted Renessmee from my lap pulling her into his arms. "Baby, listen to Daddy. I know you are hurting right now and you are upset.

You have every right to be but always know that Jacob is watching over you. I bet he is up in heaven right now watching out for you making sure you are safe. Jacob would want you to stay strong

and always remeber him." "I miss him, Daddy." "I know. I know." I let my shield down so he could hear my thoughts, _Thank you. She really needed to hear that. _I knew Edward didn't exactly believe in

him having a soul or that he would ever see heaven but I did and I had taught Renessmee to believe that too. We sat there for a while longer until it started getting cloudy so we ran back home

before Renessme got wet and sick. She stayed silent the whole way there even when we put her to bed she never said a word. I kissed her forehead and closed her door. Edward was waiting for me

in our room stretched out across the bed with his eyes closed. I crawled beside him snuggling into his side. He smiled, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen." "I love you too. What made you decide to start believing

in having a soul and going to heaven?" "Well it started when I met you. You have taught me so many things, Bella. You have taught me how to love, care, be human again, and most of that no matter

who you are or what you are every thing has a soul. If you didn't you just wouldn't really be anything. I have never been happier in my life than when I met you." This would have brought tears to my

eyes if I could have cried. He bored his honey eyes into mine and it was like I lost all self control. I laughed. "What's funny?" "You. You still dazzle me willing me incapable of doing anything."

"I just may use that to my advantage." He said leaning over me kissing me. He pulled away looking into my eyes and staring for a moment. I knew what he was trying to do and it was working.

"What?" "Just ckecking to see if it still works." I laughed, "You know it always will." As the sun rose to a new day, a sad day I woke Renessmee up to get her dressed. We had Jacob's funeral to attend

at 9:00. She never said a word as I pulled her clothes on and pulled her onto my back as we ran to get the car. Every now and then I would let my shield down to ask Edward how she was but he

would just shake his head saying she was fine just mourning that she would be fine in time. When we arrived in La Push we parked and made our way over to the grave side. I hated the idea that my

best friend lied there gone never to come back. I would rather have him alive hating me than ever have him dead. I saw the tears streaming down Renessmee's cheeks as she climbed onto Edward's

lap. He had a certain way of comforting her when she was upset that I could never get the hang of. The minister preached a little while on death and how he was in a better place but I didn't pay much

attention my mind was too distracted by thoughts of Jacob. I felt like it was my fault because if I had never called him then he would never have come and gotten himself killed but then I think the

alternative may have been losing my daughter or my husband. I could feel the eyes of the other pack members glaring at me but I didn't pay attention they would never understand. After the pastor

made his last remarks they began lowering his casket and I'd had all I could take. I got up and walked inhumanly fast back to the car to wait for the others to come. I sat in the passenger seat with

my head in my hands sobbing. It was all my fault for everything that had happened to Jacob. He was dead now because of me. The door opened as Edward climbed in pulling me onto his lap cradling

me until I had cried it out. "We shouldn't have come. I'm so sorry, Love." "No, it's fine we needed to be here. I just can't help thinking that this is all my fault. If I had never called him and told him what

had happened he never would have come but then I think of the alternative where I could have lost you or Renessmee or any of the others and that is much worse. I could never live through loosing

you. Then I get so angry at myself for being glad it was him and not one of us but that is how I see it I couldn't live without any of you." "Bella, Bella Shhhh." "The way you are feeling is completly

normal and is nothing to be angry about. I am so thankful that it was not you. It could have easily been you when Victor got his hands on you. Come on Carlisle and Emse are bringing Nessie home.

Let's go to the beach for a while. He carried me all the way to the beach where we sat talking for a while and watching the waves crashing onto the shore. Yet again my life had been turned upside

down but I had made it through it somehow. I still had Edward, my baby, and my new family. Over the next few weeks our life calmed down and settled back to normal. We still missed Jacob more

than anything but we were healing. I knew it wasn't going to be long before something else was thrown our way but I only hoped that we would be somewhat prepared.

**So this is the end...for now. I have a few ideas for a sequel if you remeber at the begining of the story that Rosalie and Emmett wanted a baby well that is a part of the sequel but I still need something else. Im thinking. Hopefully I will have an idea and begin the sequel in a week. If you would like to contribute any ideas please feel free to message me! R&R ! Oh and I had a request for some of the songs I listen to for my inspiration when I write and the song I listened to the most to write this last chapter is _Fix You-Coldplay _**


	9. Chapter 9

**ATTENTION THE SEQUEL FOR LOVE'S LASTING TOUCH IS NOW UP AND RUNNING IT IS CALLED "THE SOUND OF PULLING HEAVEN DOWN" IT IS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT IT WILL GET BETTER. PLEASE PASS THIS ALONG TO YOUR FELLOW READERS AND I'M SORRY I SUCKED AT THE SUMMARY. THANKS!**

**KAITYLYNA**


End file.
